Spice!
by Mochiraito
Summary: Semua ini hanya permainan untukku. Sama sekali tak ada cinta dalam permainanku ini, yang ada hanya setumpuk alasan dan kebohongan. Dan pada akhirnya, pasti akulah yang keluar sebagai pemenangnya. Request dari Kaminari to Mizu


.

_**SPICE!**_

_Presented by: Murasaki Sakura_

.

Summary: Semua ini hanya permainan untukku. Sama sekali tak ada cinta dalam permainanku ini, yang ada hanya setumpuk alasan dan kebohongan. Dan pada akhirnya, pasti akulah yang keluar sebagai pemenangnya. Request dari Kaminari to Mizu

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

* * *

_**Special Fic Requested by KAMINARI TO MIZU-san! Maaf baru bisa Saku bikin dan maaf juga kalau ceritanya aneh… Terinspirasi dari lagu Vocaloid yang dinyanyikan oleh Kagamine Len, Spice! Fic oneshot pertama Saku dengan pair KakaSaku. Meskipun bikinnya dengan sedikit perasaan merinding, tapi akhirnya bisa selesai juga… ENJOY!**_

_**

* * *

**_

.

Bagiku, mereka semua sama saja—hanya bagian dari permainan kecilku saja.

Tidak ada yang lebih berharga dari itu.

Dan tenang saja, pada akhirnya pasti akulah yang keluar sebagai pemenangnya.

Tak ada cinta dalam permainanku, yang ada hanya setumpuk alasan dan kebohongan.

Bersiaplah, karena aku tak memilih lawanku, kalianlah yang mencalonkan diri menjadi lawan mainku.

Tapi, kapankah kau bisa menjadi lawan mainku?

Karena saat kau menjadi lawan mainku, kupastikan tak aka nada lagi yang menjadi lawanku selain dirimu.

.

.

_**

* * *

**_

.

_**Murasaki Sakura Presents:**_

_**SPICE!**_

.

_**

* * *

**_

.

.

_I realize the screaming pain_

_Hearing loud in my brain—_

Ringtone handphoneku berdering membangunkanku dari tidurku yang tidak nyenyak. Jam berapa ini? Kuintip hitamnya langit dari balik tirai berwarna hijau tosca yang sedikit tersingkap. Gelap. Ah, kurasa matahari bahkan belum terbit.

Kuambil handphoneku yang masih berdering dari meja di samping tempat tidurku. Jam di handphoneku masih menunjukkan angka 4 dan 0. _ANKO_. Itu satu-satunya nama yang tertera di layar handphoneku yang berkedip-kedip.

_But I'm going straight ahead with—_

_PIK_

"Halo,"

"Kakashiii!" sapa suara wanita di ujung sana. Yah, suara Anko

"Ohayou, senpai," sapaku balik dengan suara yang sengaja kubuat ramah. Padahal dalam hati aku mengutukinya karena sudah membuatku bangun sepagi ini

"Ah, berapa kali aku harus memberitahumu, Kakashi? Jangan memanggilku 'senpai', cukup panggil aku Anko saja." katanya dengan suara yang dibuat semanja mungkin. Bahkan mendengarnya saja membuatku muak.

"Tapi rasanya sama sekali tidak sopan," sahutku

"Hahahaha kau ini lucu sekali Kakashi… Apanya yang tidak sopan? Kau kan pacarku!" aku bisa mendengar sedikit kebanggaan dalam suaranya ketika Anko mengatakan 'pacarku'

"Yah, kurasa kau benar, _Anko_," aku mengiyakannya dan memberi penekanan pada saat aku mengatakan 'Anko'. Terdengar suara tawa di ujung sana—aku mengacuhkannya.

"Kurasa kau meneleponku pagi-pagi begini bukan hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi, Anko." kataku to the point. Yah, bisa dibilang aku ini bukan tipe orang yang mau berlelet-lelet dengan perbincangan yang tidak penting. Lebih baik to the point saja.

"Umm… Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kau kemana saja? Kenapa tidak ada yang mengangkat saat kutelepon ke rumahmu? Apa kau sedang bersama perempuan lain?" tanya Anko tegas

"Aku sedang ada di rumah Yamato. Kemarin kami mengerjakan tugas kelompok hingga larut, jadi kuputuskan untuk menginap dirumahnya." jawabku

"Ooh begitu… Kupikir kau sedang bersama dengan perempuan lain!" nada bicara Anko dan terdengar sedikit lega. "Kurasa kau sudah bukan seorang playboy lagi." katanya dengan penuh keyakinan

"Tenang saja Anko, hanya kaulah wanita yang paling berharga untukku," kataku. Sebenarnya dalam hati rasanya ingin aku mencuci lidahku dengan sabun dan menggosoknya kuat-kuat setelah mengatakan hal itu

"Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan suara yang dibuat manja

"Yeah," jawabku singkat

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kurasa aku sudah mengganggu tidurmu," kata-kata Anko terputus sebentar. Ya, kau memang menggangguku. "Kalau begitu sampai nanti, Kakashi," sambungan pun terputus setelah Anko mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Dasar menjijikkan," umpatku pada wanita yang baru saja meneleponku.

Tapi, tebakannya tadi boleh juga… Seringai yang terkembang di bibir tipisku. Kualihkan pandanganku pada sosok yang masih tertidur di sebelahku. Seorang wanita berkulit putih dengan rambut hitam legam.

Kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa aku berada di rumah Yamato? Ha! Dasar bodoh!

Kuelus pipi halusnya dan rambut hitamnya yang tergerai sampai seleher, kemudian turun ke leher jenjangnya. "Mmmh…" gumamnya

Kulirik jam di handphoneku. 04.15. Masih terlalu pagi untuk pulang ke rumah. Tapi daripada mati bosan di sini, lebih baik aku pulang dan bersiap dulu.

Kujejakkan kakiku di atas lantai berkarpet krem yang terasa lembut di kakiku. Suhu dingin langsung menyambutku, menyerang kulitku yang tak tertutup kain. Kuambil secarik kertas dan pulpen dari meja rias wanita itu dan mulai menulis,

_Ohayou, Shizune! Maaf, aku belum menyiapkan apapun untuk pelajaran hari ini, dan kurasa Orochimaru-sensei akan memulai pelajaran kimia hari ini dengan pre-test. Jadi kurasa aku harus kembali ke rumah dan belajar terlebih dahulu. Karena Orochimaru-sensei mungkin akan menjadikan kami salah satu spesimennya jika ada yang mendapat nilai kecil._

_Maaf ya aku jadi tidak bisa mengantarmu ke sekolah. Mungkin kita bisa pulang sekolah bersama?_

_Kakashi_

Setelah selesai menulis, kulipat kertas itu dan kuselipkan ke bawah bantalnya. Ah, lagi-lagi kata-kata yang penuh kebohongan. Sampai kapan aku akan terus berbohong? Mungkin sampai aku berhasil mengalahkan'nya' dalam permainanku? Ah, entahlah.

Kuambil kemeja merah darahku yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai dan mulai memakainya. Kemudian kupakai sabuk hitamku dan mengambil kacamataku. Setelah mencuci mukaku sebentar dan merapikan pakaianku, aku keluar dari apartemen wanita itu.

.

Matahari mulai bersinar hangat saat aku mencapai pintu apartemenku. Kurogoh kantung celana jeans hitamku dan mengambil sebuah kunci dengan gantungan berbentuk serigala putih dengan pola merah di beberapa bagian—Okami Amaterasu. Kuputar kunci itu di lubang kunci dan terdengarlah bunyi 'Klik' pelan. Setelah itu aku pun langsung memasuki apartemenku.

"Tadaima," ucapku setelah melepaskan sepatu

Hening, tak ada jawaban. Ah, tentu saja. Otou-san kan sedang pergi ke Ame selama tiga bulan! Aku bahkan melupakan hal itu. Mungkin karena keberadaan Otou-san di apartemen ini seperti bayangan tipis saja. Karena biasanya Otou-san sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, ditambah lagi baru-baru ini Otou-san membeli sebuah rumah mewah di bagian selatan Konoha. Tapi kurasa tinggal sendirian itu tidak ada ruginya juga kok. Apalagi mengingat aku yang sekarang sudah kelas 2 SMA ini.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke kamar tidurku. Hanya kamar biasa yang didominasi oleh warna hijau dan krem. Aku mengambil sebuah kemeja putih dan vest krem serta celana panjang cokelat tua juga dasi berwarna merah yang menjadi seragam sekolahku, Konoha Gakuen. Kemudian aku beranjak ke kamar mandi dan langsung mengguyur tubuhku dengan air dingin dari shower. Setelah selesai mandi, kukeringkan tubuhku dengan handuk dan langsung mengenakan seragam Konoha Gakuen. Lalu kubakar dua lembar roti untuk sarapan dan segelas jus apel yang ada di kulkas.

Dua lembar roti bakar dan segelas jus apel yang menjadi sarapanku sekarang sudah berpindah ke dalam perutku. Kemudian kucuci piring dan gelas kotor, lalu kembali ke kamar. Di kamar, kuambil ranselku dan kupakai blazer cokelat tua yang juga bagian dari seragam Konoha Gakuen. Kulirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tanganku, 06.00. Masih ada satu jam sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi, tapi kuputuskan untuk berangkat awal seperti biasa. Jadi, kuambil novel**(1)** yang tergeletak di meja belajarku dan kacamataku. Kemudian aku pun berangkat ke sekolah.

.

Aku berjalan ke halte bus yang jaraknya kurang lebih hanya 200 meter dari apartemenku sambil membaca novel yang ada di tanganku. Beberapa menit kemudian, aku pun sudah berada di halte bus dan menunggu bus selanjutnya datang sekitar sepuluh menit lagi. Aku langsung duduk di kursi panjang yang ada di halte itu sambil membaca novel yang kubawa dari rumah. Ceritanya tidak buruk, tentang seorang detektif berkepribadian ganda yang mencoba mengusut kasus pembunuhan pelik yang dilakukan oleh kepribadiannya yang lain.

Saat sedang seru-serunya membaca, tiba-tiba bus yang kutunggu datang. Lalu tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi kututup novelku dan kulangkahkan kakiku masuk ke bus itu. Kemudian langsung kuambil tempat duduk yang memang biasanya kutempati—di samping kaca di baris kedua dari belakang. Kubuka kembali novelku, tapi tak langsung kubaca. Seperti biasa, kulayangkan pandangku keluar bus sebentar, meresapi suasana pagi yang tenang.

Aku masih memandang keluar saat kusadari bus yang kunaiki hendak berangkat. Maka cepat-cepat kufokuskan kembali pikiranku pada novel detektif yang ada di tanganku. Tiba-tiba kulihat seorang pemuda seumuranku berlari-lari menuju halte sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan berteriak-teriak. "Heeei! Tunggu akuu!" seru pemuda itu. Rambutnya yang dikucir tinggi bergoyang kesana-kemari seiring langkahnya yang cepat, blazernya terlihat dipakai asal-asalan, dan ditangan kanannya terdapat sepotong sandwich yang terlihat masih utuh. Supir bus menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk menunggu pemuda itu.

"Terimakasih sudah menungguku, pak!" kata pemuda itu dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Sang supir bus hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sekilas sebelum pemuda itu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahku.

"Ohayou, Kakashi!" sapanya ramah. Dia memang teman baikku sejak masih di SD

"Ohayou, Iruka," sapaku balik sambil membetulkan letak kacamataku

"Tumben sekali kau berangkat pagi-pagi. Ada apa?" tanya Iruka. Kurasa dia sedikit menyindirku, karena biasanya aku telat masuk kelas

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Karena asal kau tahu, aku selalu berangkat pagi-pagi," sahutku

"Hahahaha kalau begitu kenapa kau bisa dijuluki Raja Jam Karet?" Iruka tertawa

"Kurasa karena aku selalu tertidur saat aku sampai di sekolah," jawabku. Lalu kami pun tertawa—entah menertawakan apa, karena menurutku jawabanku yang tadi sama sekali tidak lucu.

_PIPIP_

Handphoneku bergetar. Kukeluarkan handphoneku dari saku celana dan langsung melihat layarnya.

_1 New Message_

_From Shizune 06.12_

Kutekan tombol 'Read'

_Subject: Ohayou Kaka-kun!_

_Ohayou Kaka-kun! :D Tenang saja, tidak diantar pun aku masih bisa ke sekolah sendiri kan? Hehehe… :) Tapi maaf Kaka-kun, kita tidak bisa pulang bareng sore ini. :( Soalnya aku harus mengerjaan tugas kelompok sama temanku. Maaf ya_

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum saat membaca pesan itu. Ah, syukurlah… Untung saja dia mengerjakan tugas kelompok! Kalau tidak, pasti dompetku jadi korbannya!

"Hei hei ada apa Kakashi? Apa kau dapat pengakuan cinta lewat SMS?" tebak Iruka

"Yare-yare… Mana ada perempuan yang mau melakukan hal itu?" tanyaku dengan senyum

"Yah, mungkin saja kan?" pemuda berambut nanas itu mengangkat bahunya, "Kalau begitu kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri? Membuatku merinding saja…"

"Hahaha kau ingat Shizune?" tanyaku

"Shizune?" Iruka menggaruk pelipisnya, "Oh! Shizune yang murid kesayangan Tsunade-sensei, kan?" Aku mengangguk

"Jangan bilang dia juga pacarmu?" tanya Iruka menyelidik

"Hahahaha kalau kubilang ya?" tanyaku balik dengan tawa

"Ara… Kau itu… Rasanya semua wanita yang kukenal itu adalah pacarmu atau mantan pacarmu, Kakashi…" sahabatku itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Ada kok wanita yang kau kenal dan bukan pacarku,"

"Siapa?" tanya Iruka dengan antusias

"Ibumu," jawabku singkat sebelum tawaku meledak

"Tidak lucu, Kakashi!" Iruka langsung merengut, "Sudahlah, tidak penting! Katakan, ada apa dengan Shizune?"

"Ah, sepertinya hari ini aku akan bebas." kataku lega tanpa memedulikan pertanyaan sahabatku itu

"Maksudmu?"

"Tidak," gumam sebelum kembali menenggelamkan pikiranku dalam novel yang berada di tanganku.

.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang berlari melewatiku dan Iruka yang sedang santai berjalan menuju gedung sekolah yang masih sepi. Aku mengenal gadis pirang itu, namanya Yamanaka Ino. Mata sapphirenya yang penuh keceriaan sangat indah menurutku. Tapi masih ada yang lebih indah dari mata sapphire milik Ino, yaitu mata emerald milik _gadis itu_. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang terlihat sangat halus dan indah. Tapi masih ada yang lebih indah dari rambut pirang milik Ino, yaitu rambut bubblegum milik _gadis itu_.

"Inooo…" panggil seorang gadis berambut bubblegum dengan suara ceria sambil melambaikan tangannya. Gadis itu berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk gedung sekolah. Rambut bubblegumnya yang dipotong pendek tertiup angin, membuat mataku terpaku padanya. Rupanya angin juga mengibarkan pita hijau tua**(2)** yang terikat rapi di kerah bajunya, mengingatkanku pada satu hal. Ah, tentu saja, dia memang adik kelasku.

Namanya Haruno Sakura. Rambutnya berwarna pink lembut dan dipotong pendek sebahu. Mata emeraldnya selalu penuh keceriaan dan kebahagiaan, belum pernah sekalipun kulihat mata itu menunjukkan kesedihan mendalam. Kulitnya yang putih sangat halus dan terawat. Menurutku nama 'Haruno Sakura' sangat cocok dengan rambut pink-nya dan sifat cerianya. Dan kurasa dia memang cantik seperti bunga sakura yang bermekaran di musim semi.

Bisa dibilang aku ini penggemar rahasianya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku mengetahui namanya. Dia juga tidak tahu kalau aku sering memerhatikannya diam-diam. Tapi kurasa dia mengenalku, karena dia beberapa kali menyapaku.

Penggemar rahasia… Rasanya seperti kata lain dari pengecut.

Tanpa kusadari, Iruka memandangiku. Sedangkan aku, yah, masih terpaku menatap Sakura.

"Hei, Kakashi! Kalau bengong di situ bisa-bisa kau jadi terlihat tidak keren," goda Iruka. Aku yakin sahabatku itu tahu kalau aku sedang memerhatikan Sakura.

"Diamlah, Iruka," sahutku malas

"Hahahaha habis kau serius sekali memerhatikannya!"

"Hmm… Aku bingung, kenapa dia tidak tertarik padaku ya?" tanyaku pada Iruka. Pertanyaan yang bodoh bila diajukan pada Iruka. Sebenarnya itu hanya basa-basi saja.

"Narsis," Iruka terkekeh sambil menyikutku. "Kurasa mungkin dia sudah menyukai orang lain?" tebak Iruka asal. Yeah, aku juga berpikiran sama dengannya. Aku malah berpikir kalau Sakura sudah mempunyai pacar.

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita ke kelas," ajak Iruka, aku mengangguk.

.

Aku membuka pintu menuju atap sekolah. Kemudian kucari tempat yang nyaman untuk membaca dan duduk di sana. Kubuka novel yang masih ada di tanganku dan mulai membacanya. Beberapa menit kemudian, kulirik jam tanganku. 06.49. Masih ada 11 menit lagi sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi. Masih banyak waktu. Kututup novelku, kemudian kuletakkan disebelah tubuhku. Kulepas kacamata yang sedari tadi kupakai dan kuletakkan tepat di atas novelku. Lalu kurebahkan tubuhku. Beberapa menit kemudian, aku pun sudah berkelana ke alam mimpiku.

.

Aku terbagun begitu saja dari tidurku. Ah, jam berapa sekarang? Jamku menunjukkan angka 07.12. Bel sudah berbunyi sejak dua belas menit yang lalu, tapi masih ada waktu tiga menit sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Kuambil bukuku dan kupakai lagi kacamataku. Lalu aku pun bangun dari posisi tidurku dan beranjak ke kelasku.

Seperti biasa, saat aku sampai ke kelas, Minato-sensei hanya menegurku. Untunglah aku punya walikelas sebaik itu. Bel pelajaran pun berbunyi tepat setelah aku duduk di bangkuku. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Orochimaru-sensei pun masuk ke kelas untuk memulai pelajaran.

.

Bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring, menandakan berakhirnya jam pelajaran terakhir. Setelah Minato-sensei mengingatkan kami tentang ujian tengah semester yang makin dekat, kami diperbolehkan pulang.

Aku hendak berjalan ke ruang ganti baju untuk mengganti seragam Konoha Gakuenku dengan seragam tim sepak bola Konoha Gakuen ketika handphoneku berdering.

_I realize the screaming pain_

_Hearing loud—_

Kuambil handphone yang tadi berada di saku celanaku. Satu nama tertera di layar handphoneku, ANKO. Sial, dia lagi.

_PIK_

"Halo,"

"Kakashii~" panggil Anko dengan manja. Hal yang langsung membuatku muak.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu…" jawabnya masih dengan suara yang manja.

"Maaf, tapi hari ini aku ada kegiatan klub sampai sore." kataku. Tentu saja itu bohong. Lagipula kurasa dia hanya ingin mengambil keuntungan saja dariku, dan pada akhirnya dompetku lah yang akhirnya jadi korban.

"Yaaaah… Baiklah…" Anko terdengar kecewa. "Aishiteru," katanya sebelum memutuskan sambungan telepon. "Bodoh," gumamku

Kata-katanya, membosankan sekali. Lagipula kau mau bilang 'Aishiteru' sampai seribu kali pun, kau tetap hanya akan menjadi bagian dari permainanku saja. Kurasa aku akan memutuskan Anko besok atau nanti malam.

_BRUK_

Seseorang menabrakku dari belakang. Kulihat seorang siswi berambut bubblegum sedang mengusap dahinya. Gadis itu adalah Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, Kakashi-senpai!" katanya sambil membungkuk

"Tidak apa-apa kok." aku tersenyum padanya sambil membetulkan kacamataku. Kulihat wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah, manis sekali

"Kau ada kegiatan klub?" tanyaku. Pertanyaan acak yang muncul pertama di otakku

"Ada. Tapi hari ini aku mau pulang cepat," katanya. Senyumnya mengembang, membuatnya terlihat lebih cantik

"Kau tahu? Kau terlihat manis saat tersenyum," kataku santai. Kulihat wajahnya kembali bersemu merah

"Aaa… A-arigatou, senpai," gumamnya

"Sakura?" panggil sebuah suara, suara yang kukenal. "Ayo cepat!"

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menoleh dan mendapati seorang siswa berambut raven dengan model pantat ayam sedang memandanginya. "Baik!" Sakura berjalan cepat ke arah pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu. Mata onyxnya memandang onyx dan rubyku**(3)** dengan tajam, entah apa maksudnya. Kurasa dia tidak suka kalau aku dekat-dekat dengan Sakura. Mungkin Sasuke adalah pacar Sakura seperti yang kuduga. Terserahlah, yang pasti aku harus bisa menjadi pacar Sakura.

Kulihat Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan semakin menjauh dariku. Mereka mengobrol riang, bercanda, dan tertawa bersama. Membuatku cemburu. Aku terus mendengarkan canda tawa mereka sampai mereka menghilang dari pandanganku. Ah, cinta memang sering menyulitkan. Merasakan cinta memang menyenangkan, tapi kenapa pada saat yang sama selalu terasa menyakitkan?

Karena itulah aku selalu memainkan permainanku. Sampai aku bisa memilikimu.

Kurasakan handphoneku bergetar lagi.

_1 New Message_

_From Ayame 13.19_

Kutekan tombol 'Read'

_Subject: None_

_Bisa kita ketemu siang ini?_

"Sayangnya tidak," gumamku

.

Kuurungkan niatku untuk mengikuti kegiatan klub hari ini. _Mood_ bermain sepakbolaku sudah hilang entah kemana, jadi kuputuskan pergi ke atap sekolah untuk menenangkan diri.

Sepertinya hari ini aku sedang sial. Saat aku berjalan di koridor, kulihat dua orang yang kukenal. Sakura dan Sasuke. Mereka masih bercanda dan tertawa seperti sebelumnya, membuat hatiku benar-benar cemburu. Sialan. Kulewati mereka dengan langkah cepat. Tanpa kusadari Sakura melirik ke arahku.

"Kakashi-senpai!" panggil suara yang sangat kukenal, suara seorang perempuan, suara Sakura. Aku tidak memercayai pendengaranku. Apa dia benar-benar memanggilku? Atau hanya perasaanku saja?

"Kakashi-senpai!" panggil Sakura sekali lagi. Kali ini kudengar juga suara langkah kaki yang berjalan ke arahku

"Ada apa?" tanyaku ramah

"Ano… Ini untuk senpai," katanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah pembatas buku bergambar anjing. "Untukku?"

"Ya, untuk senpai!" dia mengangguk

"Arigatou," aku mengambil pembatas buku itu dan tersenyum padanya. Pipinya bersemu merah. Setelah itu dia kembali berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Mereka berdua pun berjalan meninggalkanku.

Apa dia menyukaiku?

Aku tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali berjalan ke atap sekolah.

.

Malam itu, Anko kembali meneleponku. Dan saat itu juga aku memutuskannya.

"T-tapi, Kakashi…"

"Memang sebenarnya dari awal aku tidak pernah menyukaimu," aku memotong kata-katanya

"Kalau begitu…"

"Jaa," potongku lagi sebelum memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Akhirnya, aku melakukan hal yang memang ingin kulakukan sejak lama.

.

Dua hari kemudian aku menemukan sebuah surat tak bernama di loker sepatuku.

_hAlo kakashi-san! kalau kau membaca suraT ini, aku yakin kau sudAh membuka loker sePatumu._

_maukah kakashi-San datang kE tempat yang sudah Kutulis di surat ini? semOga kau mau datang._

_kutunggu disana hari ini(seLasa) sepulAng sekolaH_

Aneh. Di surat ini tertulis 'datang ke tempat yang kutulis di surat ini'. Tapi di sini sama sekali tidak ada tempatnya. Dan lagi dia menuliskan 'hari ini(selasa)'. Apa maksudnya? Kubolak-balik surat itu, tapi tetap saja tidak menemukan tempatnya. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mencari tempatnya nanti, karena sekarang aku sudah telat masuk kelas. Tanpa kusadari, sepasang mata memandangiku dari kejauhan.

.

Kubuka pintu kelasku, "Ohayou," kataku dengan senyum mengembang di wajahku

"Ohayou Kakashi, lagi-lagi kau telat." Minato-sensei menyeringai

"Begitulah, sensei," kubetulkan letak kacamataku yang sedikit merosot

"Duduklah," kata Minato-sensei sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Arigatou, Minato-sensei," aku menganggukkan kepalaku singkat

Aku duduk di kursiku. "Yo, Raja Jam Karet. Telat seperti biasa?" ledek teman sebangkuku, Raidou

"Yeah," jawabku singkat

_TING TONG_

Bel berbunyi, tanda pelajaran pertama dimulai. Tsunade-sensei masuk ke kelas ditemani oleh Shizune yang membawa beberapa gulungan perkamen dan buku-buku. Aku mengeluarkan buku biologiku dan tanpa sengaja surat yang kutemukan di lokerku. Kubaca surat itu sekali lagi, tapi masih tak menemukan apapun. Shizune keluar dari kelasku setelah menyimpan barang-barang yang dibawanya di meja guru.

"Ohayou, minna!" sapa Tsunade-sensei

"Ohayou, Tsunade-sensei," balas kami

"Pagi ini kita lanjutkan materi kemarin. Masih tentang—"

Aku sudah tidak berkonsentrasi pada kata-kata Tsunade-sensei karena surat itu. Kubaca berulang kali, lagi dan lagi. Tapi tak juga menemukan sesuatu.

"Hei, apa itu?" bisik Raidou

"Nih," kuberikan kertas itu pada Raidou

"Wah, surat cinta ya? Tapi kok aneh gini?" tanya Raidou sambil menyeringai

"Mana kutahu." jawabku sambil mengangkat kedua bahuku

"Sepertinya pengirimnya baru belajar menulis," kata Raidou

"Maksudmu?"

"Lihat," dia menunjuk beberapa kata yang tertulis di surat itu. "Huruf A pada kata 'halo'. Seharusnya bukan kapital, kan?" aku hanya mengangguk-angguk

"Kemudian kata kedua, 'Kakashi-san'. Seharusnya huruf Knya adalah huruf kapital, tapi di ini malah sama sekali tidak memakai huruf kapital. Sedangkan kata 'Kakashi-san' di baris kedua Snya menggunakan huruf capital."

Bodohnya aku! Kenapa tidak terpikir olehku kalau ini adalah semacam kode? Kuambil surat itu dan sebuah pulpen. Kuperhatikan huruf kapital yang ada di surat itu, lalu menyusunnya sesuai urutan.

ATAP SEKOLAH

Aku tersenyum simpul. Cerdik sekali. Menggunakan cara yang klasik. Raidou hanya memandangiku dan dua kata yang baru saja selesai kutulis. "Terimakasih, Raidou," kataku

"Sama-sama." Raidou mengangguk.

.

Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi di atap sekolah. Kuedarkan pandanganku untuk mencari pengirim surat yang berada di saku celanaku. Aku menangkap sosok berambut bubblegum sedang berdiri membelakangiku. Mungkinkah?

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke arahnya. Dia menoleh saat mendengar suara langkah kakiku yang semakin mendekat.

"Kakashi-senpai!" panggilnya. Dia memang Sakura

"Ada apa memanggilku kesini, Haruno?" tanyaku ramah

"S-senpai tahu namaku?" dia terlihat sedikit terkejut

"Tentu saja," aku mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya

"Ano… Aku…" Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, tapi masih bisa kulihat kalau wajahnya merah padam

"Aishiteru?" tanyaku santai

"Akh!" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat onyx dan rubyku. Emerald miliknya benar-benar cantik.

"Aishiteru, Sakura," kataku

"S-senpai?" Emerald Sakura memandangku, tidak percaya pada apa yang kukatakan

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

Sakura terdiam sebentar. "A-aishiteru mo, senpai…" bisiknya

"Baguslah!" aku mengacak rambut bubblegumnya

"Sakura, permisi sebentar ya?" Sakura mengangguk kecil

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke sudut terjauh dari atap sekolah dan memastikan Sakura tidak bisa mendengar kata-kataku. Lalu sesuai janjiku pada diriku sendiri, kuambil handphoneku dan menelepon Shizune.

"Halo Kaka-kun!" sapa suara ceria milik Shizune

"Hai Shizune," sapaku balik

"Ada apa, Kaka-kun?" tanyanya

"Kita putus," kataku singkat

"A-apa? Kenapa?" suara Shizune sekarang sudah seperti mau menangis

"Karena aku tidak pernah menyukaimu dari awal." jawabku santai

"T-tapi…"

"Jaa!" kupotong perkataannya dan kuputuskan sambungan telepon. Fyuh, 1 orang. Tinggal 1 lagi. Kuhubungi nomor telepon Ayame, dan kukatakan hal yang sama pada gadis berambut cokelat itu.

Akhirnya selesai…

"Kakashi-senpai!" panggil Sakura sambil berjalan ke arahku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku, tak lupa dengan senyum di wajahku

"TIdak apa-apa," gadis itu tersenyum dan merangkul lenganku.

Hening. Tak ada yang berbicara. Kami hanya memandang langit.

"Kupikir kau pacarnya Uchiha Sasuke," aku memecah keheningan

"Tidak mungkin! Sasuke itu hanya sahabatku saja!" sahut Sakura

"Baguslah," aku menghela nafas lega.

.

Kurasa pada akhirnya kau menjadi lawan main dalam permainanku ini.

Tapi tenang saja, kali ini kau hanya akan menjadi lawan tunggalku.

Ups, aku lupa kalau saat ini bukanlah permainan.

Karena aku memang menyukaimu, tidak seperti pacar-pacarku sebelumnya.

Dan kurasa karena permainanku sudah selesai, maka aku harus mengatakan,

GAME OVER.

.

_**OWARI**_

_**

* * *

**_

.

**#notes#**

**(1): Novelnya yang pasti bukan Icha Icha Paradise. Soalnya Saku lagi seneng sama novel detektif ^^ *kicked**

**(2): Warna dasi (buat cowo) sama pita (buat cewe) ditentukan oleh kelas. Misalnya, dasinya Kakashi warnanya merah, berarti Kakashi kelas 3. Atau pitanya Sakura warnanya hijau tua, berarti Sakura kelas 1. Dan untuk dasi dan pita kelas 2, warnanya orange.**

**(3): Matanya Kakashi kan sebelah hitam, sebelah lagi sharingan. Jadi di fic ini sebelah warna hitam, sebelah lagi warna merah.**

.

**Oneshot yang panjang banget… Sampe 14 halaman di Microsoft Word. -_- Saku ngerjainnya mati-matian nih! Supaya bisa dipublish sesuai target, tapi nyatanya telat juga… Tadinya Saku mau bikin ini tuh jadi birthday fic buat Kakashi, tapi yah, berhubung telat maafin Saku ya…**

**Dan buat Kaminari to Mizu-san! Gimana ficnya? Jelek kah? Ancur kah? Gaje kah? Aneh kah? Kalau ga suka juga ga apa-apa kok, tapi semoga Kaminari to Mizu-san suka. ^^**

**Yosh, Saku tau fic ini masih banyak kekurangan. Jadi mohon Readers mereview fic ini… Supaya Saku tau apa kekurangan fic ini dan bisa bikin fic yang lebih baik untuk kedepannya! *tampoled gara-gara bacot** **dari tadi***


End file.
